


TNT。

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 | 19 Tiān - Various Authors, One Day - David Nicholls
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TNT，为一种需用雷管引爆的烈性炸药，意为【雷管】番外。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 分级：R  
> 预警：行为羞辱；射精控制；少量脏话。  
> 前言：最近感觉是男人就要用方言骂人才硬气！【什么鬼！

1.  
当贺天火急火燎的将车开回住所时，一切都安静的不像话。  
看来见一比他先到。  
掏出的钥匙，在还没来得及插进锁孔时，就因不小心的触碰，而打开。噢…锁坏了。

贺天将门推开，借着门斗的灯光，他一点都不吃惊的看见，楼梯上坐着一个修长的身影。  
摁开灯。仅仅只是站在门厅外，目光所及处，尽是一片狼藉，破碎的工艺品，散架的家具，四处零散，简直就是战后现场，但这都没什么，都在预料之中，只是…“该死！我的模型！”  
坐在楼梯上的男人看了眼散在地上的帆船模型，吸了口烟。“都算我的”  
“我真该带条铁链回来，把你家狮子栓起来。”贺天看着正吞云吐雾的男人。心中莫名的一阵暗喜，终于找回了些熟悉的味道。所以说，人真的很难变，就算你被贴身的手工西装包裹着，梳着精英式的背头，对那人展现着冷漠，一派禁欲象，但还是躲不开那内心深处的欲望。“六个人看一个人都看不到，简直都是废物”  
“帮我好好谢一下红毛”见一弹了下烟灰。“你兄弟那我负责”  
“随你”贺天的怒火总像风一样，来得快，去得快，让你都怀疑，他是不是真的在意…“ 话说他们都怎么样？ 还好那时红毛就在附近，不然还真一时半会找不到人能治得了他”  
没错，仅仅才三天，展正希就趁着他们两个都不在家，开展了一场逃跑行动。将看守的六人全打趴，就在跨出牢笼的前一刻，被踹着门进来的红毛给阻止。  
“都是轻微骨折，我叫人送医院了”见一碾灭了烟蒂。“事情还顺利？”  
“妥妥的”贺天朝见一一笑。  
见一挑了挑眉。在很多时候，见一都会用挑眉表达情绪，有时是喜悦、有时是愤怒、有时是不满……对，所以你别企图从表情入手，了解这个男人。  
但贺天猜，这会是第一种。看来我们的工作，除了展正希，一切都进行的顺风顺水。  
贺天将外套脱下，想着今晚就先凑合吧，明天再找人清理。只希望自己的卧房没遭殃。“他怎么样？”  
“挺不错”见一也站了起来，解开表带。“我觉得他可能还过于精神了”  
这话让贺天心一惊，看向见一的眼神中，有吃惊、有愉悦、有不可置信…  
所以…你终于打算进攻了？  
“所以——？”他试探性的发出疑问。  
看着见一将手表取下，松开领带。“所以，我们去做你一直想做的事”  
“别那么狡猾，明明你也想。”

2.

视力的剥夺，让身体其余的感官变得格外敏锐，当展正希听到了门锁转动的细微声响时，他本能的将头望向门所在的方向，眼睛被厚实的布蒙着，这让他即使睁大的眼睛，也连一点儿的光感也没有。  
他不由自主的屏住了呼吸，他不知道进来的是谁，不知道对方有几人，不知道接下来他们会对他做什么……  
“哟，小狮子，好久不见”  
是贺天，只有他一人吗？  
“你瞧瞧，我们不在家时，你都玩了些什么？”  
厚实的地毯，将脚步声完全吸收，展正希只能依靠声音的远近来判断距离，但贺天的声音，就像来时那样，戛然而止。  
抚上展正希清淤嘴角的手，让他吃了一惊，就像只过于敏感的猫，撇头甩开。如果换在平时，展正希一定会一拳挥上侵犯者，或者是用他浅色的眸子，将人瞪着自觉怯步。  
但此时，被束缚着的四肢，和蒙住的眼睛，让他就像被扒光鬃毛的狮子，有怒而不威。  
“啧，你看你”贺天钳着展正希的下颌掰了过来，拇指轻轻摩擦着清淤的嘴角“把自己脸都弄花了”  
“放开！”对伤口的碾压，让展正希吃痛。但这无所谓，最主要的是，别那么暧昧！  
“你叫我怎么敢放开”加重了手中的力道，狠狠的将又要撇过去的头拉向自己。“今天你又伤我十几个兄弟，这笔账，怎么算？”  
展正希一哼冷笑。这是这个平日规矩面瘫的家伙，很少表现出的不屑态度。虽然他的面瘫，总让人感觉到他无情的嘲讽，但…这真的只是面瘫而已。  
“如果你们能够让我长出那么多手脚，我愿意赔”你们的规矩不就是一命抵一命？我打断你手下十几条胳膊，你也要打断我十几条胳膊？  
“不，我这人胃口小”贺天暧昧一笑，将手伸向展正希的腿间，隔着裤子揉捏着那柔软的部位。“就让你的第三条腿还就行，我接受反复利用”  
“干！！”展正希惊的下意识的要脱离贺天的手爪，奈何手脚都被捆住，一个重心不稳，倒在了地上。  
“你这什么意思？”贺天装作疑惑的问道：“是急着让我干你？”  
“贺天！”展正希大呼着他的名字，以为这会起到震慑作用。  
“嗯？”贺天开始伸手解开展正希的衣扣，这也是难有的耐心。“你别急，你看我都耐着性子了，现在还不能干你哦”

3.  
还好伺候展正希脱衣这项工序并不麻烦，本来大一号的衣服穿着就松垮，加之穿时的潦草对待，让展正希很快就被脱着精光，只是碍于反缚的手和束缚的双脚，让白衬衫只能挂在手腕间，裤子只能退到脚踝处，嗯…更添诱惑。  
“我还不知道原来那群家伙的地摊货也能穿出如~此色情”贺天点头评论着。没错，展正希身上这一套衣服，就是从他某个手下身上拔下来的。  
这让他想起了这几天只能裹着被单，大部分时间都蜷在床上的展正希，玩味的笑容更甚。本来不给衣服就是为了防着他逃跑，他总不会为了逃跑而裸奔吧，不过，没想到…嗯哼，现在这样的福利也不错。  
贺天将展正希扶起，靠在床脚，将手伸了出去，用指腹轻轻摩擦着展正希腹部上的薄肌肉，沿着人鱼线，来到腹股沟处轻轻摩擦。感受到了身下人的紧绷，曲着的腿拼了命的合拢，却只让贺天更想往里钻，往里挤。越紧密，让肌肤的摩擦越强烈，也让贺天的手掌正好能划过被挤压着的阴囊，可怜巴巴的小东西，就这样，在违背主人意志的情况下，颤巍的在这略显粗暴的动作下，勃起了。  
“我以前就有夸过你的身体”贺天没再往里探，而是由着展正希夹着他的手掌，停留了下来。但贺天的止步，从来只会为了足以能引起他忘却前行兴趣的东西。现在，也是这样。他的手指并不安分，指甲、指腹，轮流刮搔着展正希阴囊下部的连接处，这里有多敏感，是个男人都知道。“现在我还是忍不住想称赞一翻”  
“狗娘养滴！”展正希嗓音本身就偏低沉，现在又带着强忍情欲的嘶哑，这就让他的粗话变成一种很奇妙的腔调，别有韵味。“你是变态吗！”  
“你说谁变态？”贺天笑着，用另一只空闲的手，稍稍掰开了展正希的双腿，冷空气的进入让展正希惊慌的感受到自己到底有多硬，急忙的将腿更用力的并拢。男人这该死诚实的身体。  
仅仅是这样的玩弄，就已经让展正希的阴茎迅速勃起。与其同时胀大的，还有那种被人掌握欲望的羞耻。展正希知道，就算无论自己再怎么加紧双腿，也无法阻止贺天的行动，但更令人不安的，是他正被下身的快感侵占。羞耻，难堪，让展正希本能的将腰弓起，想挡住贺天的视线……  
却不料，弓身前倾的动作，让他下巴一磕，正好压上了贺天的肩膀。  
“嚯，就等不及的投怀送抱了啊”  
展正希急忙的要抽身回去，却被贺天用手压住，不让他离去。“乖，把腿张开点”，绝好的位置，让贺天的话就像情人间的耳语一样，直直的在展正希的耳边响起，就是那么近…  
也许，情欲真的是操纵男人最好的办法。展正希差一点，就真的受了贺天的蛊惑，将双腿打开。但只是差一点。  
“教你别那么倔了，你就是学不会”贺天粗暴的分开展正希的双腿，让他夹在自己身子的两侧，挤了进去。两人贴的更近，赤裸的肌肤对上阿玛尼。衣冠禽兽！不知道为什么，展正希的脑海里突然蹦出这样的词。  
由于脚踝的束缚，膝盖间的大张，让展正希感觉自己的脚骨像被撕裂着，牙齿紧咬着忍耐，硬是没哼出声，只是身上冒出的冷汗和骤然软下的阴茎，展示着此刻身体承受的痛苦，贺天也意识到了，不过他要的就是这个。“能好好的自己分开了吗？”  
展正希没说话，贺天又挤着身子进了几分，说实话，被腿夹着，他也不太好受。不过，得到理想之前，总要付出点代价这事，他可比谁都懂。  
展正希被疼的猛抽了一口气，虽然人倔，但好在还没有自虐倾向，最终搁在贺天肩膀的头，轻微着点了几下，贺天感觉一阵痒意，不仅仅在肩上。  
还有心。  
他退出身，等着展正希自己将腿分开。

4.

说是分开，其实只不过是不再拼了命式的合拢。展正希的腿型很好，肌肉的线条也是堪称完美，即使是在自然状态下，也有很好的紧密度。放松的肌肉，让大腿的柔软处变得更柔和。做到这种程度，本来是可以让贺天满意，但人随心所欲惯了，就总爱临时变卦。“我觉得，你还是太害羞了”  
仅凭听力的感知世界，还是局限。更何况，他还只是个初盲者，仅仅被夺去视力几小时，正处于一种动物对外界极为敏感的危险期。这就让贺天拉着手，把他从地上拽起来时，又惊吓到了这只失了鬃毛的野狮。尽管，他想表现的更沉稳。  
趁着展正希的震惊，贺天击中了他的膝窝，让人跪在自己的面前，前倾的身体被自己接住。用手压住那人的肩膀，把还没来得及奋起的反抗，掐死在摇篮之中。  
新的姿势，无疑带给展正希更大的羞辱。扭动着肩膀，抬着头，如果没有那块布，贺天相信，此时的眼神绝对能将他撕碎个万千遍。  
“你可别乱动哦”贺天弯下腰，在他耳边低语。“为了防止你再逃跑，我可是叫了一大帮的兄弟在家里守着”  
展正希的身子僵住了了。不再动。贺天很高兴看到这样的反应，摁在肩上的手，开始四处游走。“忘说了，我好像还忘记关门了。”  
“你歪哉！”  
“嘘——”贺天摩擦着展正希喉间的突起。“他们可会听见的”  
贺天身经百战，这让他挑起人来游刃有余。虽然一般来说，他就像大部分男人那样，只顾自己爽，很少在乎身下人的反应，但偶尔，他也会玩玩花样。  
游走的手，从脖颈一路向下，挑逗着两点，划过腰侧，最后又来到了胯间。贺天惊喜的发现，这个小家伙又开始精神抖擞。“很厉害嘛”贺天笑着，以一种求婚的姿势，单膝跪在了展正希前。一只手来到展正希的颈后，将人带着重新压在了自己的肩上，手掌抚摸着他的短发。而另一边，又揉搓着他的阴囊。上下呼应。  
“操！”展正希的低声咒骂，让它宛如耳语一样。如果可以，他也不想再爆任何一句粗口，这让他简直就像个失去所有武器的落魄将军，只能像个娘们一样，靠着语言泄愤。但迅速从下腹窜起的欲火，烧着他的理智，让他就像只被困火海的野兽，暴躁又无助的四处抓挠，无计可施，无法自救。  
贺天的手淫，就像他自身那样，带着强烈的进攻意识，揉捏着阴囊，撸动着茎身，对露出头的顶端，也是带着力道的摩擦。这么直接、野性，甚至堪称恶意的手淫，并不是所有男人都受得了，但显然，展正希是个例外。他就是在这样的对待下，达到了高潮。  
在感受到展正希的阴囊收缩时，贺天就已经做好了准备，在展正希低沉的闷哼响起后，贺天忽然猛的掐紧了手中阴茎，狠狠的往下掰！与此同时，另一只手迅速的解开了蒙在展正希眼上的布。  
展正希只感觉脑中的那根弦就此崩断。正处于高潮的身子就这样被人强制中止射精，下身的疼痛就像被人强掰断手指一样，火烧，钝痛，让人脑里一阵发蒙。他叫了…他绝对叫了出来！可是对于展正希来说，这都无所谓了！因为当眼布被摘下的那一刻，他看见了——见一。  
倚在门框上，环着手臂，面无表情的看着这的见一。  
过分的疼痛让展正希低头咬住了贺天的肩膀，就像承受不住高潮的女人那样，没种的咬住了。他闭上了眼，等待着疼痛过去。  
贺天轻轻抚摸着怀里正轻轻颤抖人的短发“我想，这种痛应该跟折断手骨差不多吧”他说的就像这只不过是像剪指甲一样，是无关痛痒的事。同为男人，他当然知道，这种痛，可比骨折要来的钻心百倍。“不过放心，这里没有骨骼，所以——”  
“我们可以一笔一笔的算”见一站直了身。看着展正希因为这句话而猛的抬头看向他的眼神，你叫我还怎么能心软。  
“旧账新帐一起来”他朝展正希一笑，对着贺天说道：“把他洗干净”  
说的就像……  
展正希感觉自己的心猛然抽动了一下。

我相信黎明。  
因为你是我的一部分。  
就比如我是你唯一的乌桕。  
以为你能一直照耀着我。  
直到——

我不得不将自己变成黑夜，才能等到你的出现。

—— 见一。

————TBC—————

后话：  
1.我也不知道OOC没….写了这么多后，我觉得我都已经模糊了原型，都带着自己理解去写了Orz，要是崩了叔只能说句抱歉，就当是在看同名同姓同性的文啊~【喂别那么无耻啊！！  
2.后面那一段见一的话也是突发奇想，自行理解←V 后面不一定会继续有这种人物告白..看情绪看气氛=0  
3.别问我这一夜有多长，他们要玩多久展正希………

贺天：我觉得这头狮子够我玩一年~ V 【被见一揍！


	2. TNT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不克了不克了！你们都爱展正希好了！！！叔绷不住了！！我内心是崩溃的…为了圆故事奴隶制梗都被我玩出来了我要哭！！别拦我！！  
> 见一很温柔  
> 见一很变态  
> 见一痴汉以病入膏肓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文风奇怪？噢，没事，叔只是喝了点酒，一点而已。还没醉，就是就爱想想以前了，沿着溪流，追忆一个似水年华。

5.

“我想我可能需要你的帮助”  
当贺天湿嗒嗒的出现时，见一又挑了挑眉；“看来你让我家小狮子更精神了”他跟着贺天也将展正希比喻成狮子，把那种老痞子的语气模仿的惟妙惟肖，很多时候，见一才是最疯狂，以及不正经的那一位。  
“每次能惹毛他的只有你”贺天走近，端起见一手边半满的酒杯，喝了一口：“差一点没让我又揍上，搞得我跟暴力狂一样”末了吸了口酒气，哟，还喝起烈的了。  
见一看了眼贺天：“你就是”  
“得！我这就去把他整的半死不活，反正我也不介意干一条死鱼”贺天放下酒杯，作势就真的要往回走。而后，果不其然，被见一阻止。  
“你先去洗个澡吧”将书合上，见一站了起来。“我从不干死鱼”

正希啊，正希啊。  
你看，黎明前的世界，混沌一片。  
没有繁星，没有生机，没有今生。没有来世。  
连圣灵都在犯困，魔鬼正在最后的狂欢。  
没有你的出现，  
我才那条快窒息的鱼。

6.

叮当的金属碰撞声，哗啦的水流声。  
见一的听力很灵敏，这让他仅仅只凭那些声响，就能想象到门后的景象。  
穿过防滑杆的手铐，将人困在盛着水的浴缸之中，扭着手臂的挣扎，激荡的水花，忽然激烈起的水声，可能是挣扎的过于猛烈下的失去平衡——该死！  
意识到门后人的处境，见一急促的推开了门，眼前的景象跟想象中的如出一辙，只是并没有渲染上想象色彩中的危险。这让他轻轻的松了口气。  
“看来贺天没把你吊起是个错误”男人的成长就像楠竹一样，沉长的幼年期，却有着出奇不意、一夜之间猛然成熟。  
展正希总是没习惯这带着陌生语气的熟悉嗓音，这让他看向见一的眼神中带着一种迷茫。尽管他敏捷的从失去平衡中恢复过来，但还是不可避免的呛了一口水，滴水的发梢，泛红的眼角，急喘的呼吸，青紫的嘴角，让他看起来就像刚被人凌辱过一番，浑身上下透着一种——  
熟透的苹果？  
见一指尖有些发痒，不动声色的舔了下嘴角。  
“饿吗？陈姨说你今天一直没吃东西”他弯腰捡起被贺天扔在地上的领带，真丝柚丝衬的结合，让布料即厚实又柔软，握在手上，很有分量。“你这样可为难人了，她以为是自己做的不够好”  
看着展正希直直看向自己的眼神，见一淡然一笑，就当没看见那人眼神中蕴含的意味，无所谓他是否回话，见一自顾自得说道：“你后来还有去过中学时我们常去的那家面馆吗？现在——”  
“前年关门了”  
展正希低沉的音色响起，这声音总能穿透见一的耳膜，但他现在就好像听不见一般，继续说道：“现在那个大叔在这个城市开了家店，不卖面了，专做粤菜”见一解开了浴袍衣带，结实的肌肉崭露头角，这让展正希也吃了一惊，愣愣得眨了下眼，后赶紧将脸别过，转移视线。果然还跟以前一样无耻，浴袍之下，一片赤裸。  
“你知道吗，原来大叔最拿手的不是做面，而是粤菜，他曾在星级酒店当过主厨”见一一边脱着浴袍，一边走向展正希。“只是因为老板娘爱吃面，他就为爱放弃了抱负”  
展正希没吭声，很多时候见一都会让他感到一头雾水，例如突然会做出奇怪的事，说出奇怪的话，展正希只把这当成是对方的思维敏锐，跳跃的让人跟不上，所以他也从没想过要去试图理解这些行为背后的含义，只是选择耐心的听，或是一顿揍。当然，现在他只能选择前者。  
见一看着盯着水面默不作声的展正希，视线从他的鼻梁，一直往下“前年老板娘跟着一个煤老板跑了”展正希肩上有一些吻痕，深到泛紫的吻痕，让见一感觉有些刺眼。他能想象到那个男人是怎样报复回肩上的那枚牙印。“我去年偶然碰上那大叔，没想到他还记得我”露出水面小麦色的肌肤，被水淋得秀色可餐，再往下，腰间青红紫的交缠，既让见一心疼，又让他感觉下腹一热。迈进了浴池。  
园形的浴池，即使容纳三个成年男人也绰绰有余，但展正希因为见一的进来而后缩着挺直了身，让椎骨贴在缸壁。防御性的看着还在另一端的见一。  
“你知道我打不赢你”像是为了展示自己的无害，见一摊手，让一直绕在指尖的领带垂在水面上。“我只是来完成贺天未完成的工作，你也不想粘糊糊的躺在床上吧”  
“我自己可以！你把这见鬼的手铐打开！”  
“不行，要你再逃怎么办？”见一皱着眉，看向展正希“你知道的，小时候我们玩躲猫猫时，你总让我找不到”  
“那是你蠢！只知道翻衣柜！”  
“哎！你怎么知道？”  
“……”  
见一乐呵的看着展正希，我当然知道你藏在门后。只是翻你的衣柜和看你赢后得意的表情，就是让人感觉很开心。  
所以总是忍不住的想输给你啊。  
7.

见一靠近时，展正希没动，他知道就算自己反抗，也只会让这一切变得更滑稽。只是当见一将那条领带蒙上他眼时，他才爆发“你他妈是看多了五十度灰？别跟色情佬一样！松开！”  
“哇…你看过那部电影啊”见一将领带系紧，确保不会能结实的遮住他的眼睛，又不会让他太难受。“我能好奇一下你跟谁一起看的吗？”  
瞬间，展正希的脸色更黑了。他能说是跟他亲妹一起看的？…拜托，他可不想让性虐和妹控这两个词摆在一起。他真的只是受不了她未成年妹妹的软磨硬泡，并且说这只是一部灰姑娘和霸道总裁间的纯爱故事时，他才答应去看，再问起为什么不找同学一起去时，乖巧可爱的妹妹只是露出难为的一面“哥啊…这片内陆还暂时不上，我们得去北港”  
这理由听起来好像很有道理，妹妹过海浪知道首选家人陪伴，这是好事。所以展正希只是迟疑了一秒，就答应了。  
开头一切都很正常，正常到他都快睡着时——  
【WOC！】  
【哥，你别这表情，我承认我骗了你，这其实是一部严肃的女性社会地位的哲学问题，我知道你们男人看不来，不如你再睡一会？】  
8.

 

“贺天帮你洗到哪了？”系好领带后，见一就退了回去，保持着距离，肆无忌惮的像巡视领地一样看着展正希的裸身。  
再一次被夺去视力让展正希很抓狂，一次一次的像案板上任人宰割的鱼一样对待，这感觉真的真的真的太坏了！  
“屌淫砸拐！想要搞么子直感！老子干就系！莫要那么歪哉像栓狗崽子一样栓老子！”（你他妈想要做什么直说，我做就是，不要像栓狗一样栓着我）  
展正希一生起气来，就爱飙老家方言，有些话是真的难听，但见一也是真贱，特别爱看这一幕中的展正希。因为方言特有的市井气，让它们的脏话骂起来，还带着调儿转上几个弯，翻着花儿骂，该拖音时拖音，该顿挫时顿挫，表情也眉飞色舞，那叫一个声色俱全，活色生香。  
“你好像忘了你在床上待了三天，一下地就搅得人仰马翻”见一笑着看着他愤怒的小狮子“我还真没见过那么不听话的狗”  
“… …”别拿这个声音说那么混蛋的话。  
“解开也不是不行，但你能保证自己不跑吗？”见一知道他不能逼得太急。  
展正希沉默了下，随后点头。没有什么比现在更糟糕了。  
“嗯？”像是不懂展正希的肢体语言，见一发出一声质疑。  
“我答应…”展正希沉闷回道，后又觉得可能还不够：“不跑…”  
见一挑了下眉：“你觉得我应该相信你吗？鉴于你一而再三的违约”  
展正希没说话，你叫他怎么反驳事实？虽然他也想解释，但解释什么？解释自己并非孬种不能忍受这种无耻合约？而是因为受不了现在的你？  
隔着布，见一看不见展正希的那对浅色眸子中的神情，展正希也不知道见一脸上的表情。  
我们还没到那么远，对吧？  
9.

 

“你还记得那个下午吗？”见一坐在浴池沿。“胖子给我们看了人生中的第一次A片”  
为什么这家伙浑身上下都变了，就是该死的没把这无厘头的话唠属性给改了？  
“不记得”展正希没好气的说道，他一如既往的完全不知道见一究竟想干嘛。  
“我还记得，因为那是我第一次见你高潮”见一就像在追忆似水年华，笑的风轻云淡，不带半丝这话题该有的色情：“那时你连手淫都不会，硬着你青涩的小丁丁不知所措，还是我帮的你”  
展正希其实还记得那个下午，那时他还嫩，嫩到看着渣画质还带打码的成人片就轻轻松松的硬了起来，嫩到见一只是轻轻碰了几下就让他射了出来。展正希皱紧着眉，掐断了回忆“你到底想说什么？”  
“我有一个肮脏的秘密，一直没跟你说”见一指尖轻轻敲打着瓷壁，看着展正希身上的淤青：“那个下午我也硬了”  
“我知道”还是他妈的你拉着我的手帮你做的！  
“但你不知道，我不是对着那个日本老女人”见一把话说得很慢，慢到他都能感受到血液沸腾。“我是因为你才硬”

10.

 

那个下午，无聊的让他想拉着展正希离开时，却发现这个男孩正看着入神，仅仅是那绯红的脸颊，就胜过了电子屏上的丰臀肥乳，期待好半天的生理反应直到这时才如洪水猛兽一样袭来。那时他就靠着天赋异禀的明白，这就叫情欲，是对喜欢的人才有的反应。  
那时就想，决不能让这人离开自己。

11.

 

“……”  
展正希觉得自己现在应该爆句粗口才正常对吗？但就是张不开嘴，什么也说不出。  
“初中有段时间你躲着我，我不知道是不是因为你发现了什么”见一摆动着脚，搅动着水花“有时还挺怕你发现，生怕把你给吓跑。但有时又希望你能察觉到，这样就算不能顺理成章的在一起，也能大大方方的追求你，直到把你掰弯，把你腻烦，让你无可奈何的答应我在一起”  
“你偶尔主动关心我时，就止不住的想，你是不是喜欢我。好多次差点就想吻住你，就这样把你压在身下，最后却硬生生的变成了拥抱。”  
“你把我当兄弟，我也确实把你当朋友。只是，每次午夜梦回之际，我想的都是你。”  
“手淫时脑中浮现的身影，还是你。”  
“跟人做爱时，想的只有你。”  
这话见一说的丝毫不带感情色彩，就好像这真的只是在解决身体的问题，一个求医问诊的小感冒。  
“对于狡猾的人类来说，依靠低级中枢控制的下半身不会说谎”  
“不如我们来赌一把如何？你看着我自慰十五分钟，如果你没到达高潮，我们之间就一笔勾销，贺天那我也让他不再追究”  
“但如果你高潮了——”  
“你就归我们，从法律意义上”贺天出现在了门口，带着澡后沙哑的声音接着话。  
见一看着展正希，他从刚才到现在一直没再动。  
这是一个高度文明的社会，一边重视人权，却又合法存在着奴隶制度。这也许就是这个长寿的发达国家的精明之一。正视人类本性，在光明之下，也为人们提供阴凉之处。黑暗与光明的平衡稳定，才叫和谐。  
“让诚实的身体做决定，怎么样？”

12.

 

自然，展正希答应了这场带着疯狂色彩的赌博。他的筹码是自由，而对方的筹码只是一纸荒谬协议，至少在他看来就是这样。但他仍是答应了下来。  
虽然从表面上看，这是一场筹码不等价的赌博，但它其实很公平，用高价赌一场高胜率的局，不算疯狂。胜利再向展正希这方倾斜，想不论他是否对见一感性趣，单就今晚他已高潮过两次来说（在洗澡时，贺天又向他‘追债’一次），想要再射第三次，虽然不是不可能，但即使对着泷泽萝拉①，这也有点小困难。  
更何况，他下体还在隐隐钝痛着。  
展正希胡思乱想着，手上保持着一定频率的撸动。这让他的手淫就像一种机械行为，毫无情趣。  
手腕也在痛，被手铐的金属边磨蹭出了一条深红，就像刮痧后的痕迹。这让他有理由进行的更慢。只要拖过十五分钟就好了。  
全裸的见一，就这样坐在展正希的前方。距离让展正希的视角足以括揽下他的全影。但见一知道，那人根本就没将视线放在自己身上，可他没出声，就这样静静的看着那人眼神涣散、完全不在状态下的手淫，心中暗暗窃喜。不害怕，你躲什么？  
在欣赏了2、3分钟展正希干巴巴的手上运动后，贺天都怀疑要是真的这样撸个十五分钟，展正希非得搓下自己一层皮来。好在这时见一说话了“展希希~”  
就像是回到了十年前，那个幼稚又无赖，对着展正希没脸没皮的黏人大男孩。  
展正希因为这个久违的呼唤，而下意识的聚焦在了眼前的男人身上。  
“看好了噢~”  
见一将手放在了自己的胯间，一手捏着松软的囊袋，一手摸上前端，将裹着半露头的包皮缓缓褪下。  
展正希被眼前的景象惊的呛了口水。  
“嘿！可别想耍赖噢小狮子”贺天及时稳住了想撇过头去的展正希，将他固定在正视着见一的位置。“现在还是十点三十八分，还只过去三分钟”

13．

形势对于展正希来说，就像急转直下的过山车，让他感觉大脑一蒙。  
想闭上眼睛，可是闭不上。视线就像是被粘在了对面那个男人身上，也许真的再这样下去……  
“别看呆了展正希，你的爪子在干嘛？”贺天的声音将展正希拉回，他像被烫住一样，一个激灵。他试着将视线越过见一的肩，看向背后的瓷砖。  
可那人永远都像甩不开一样，耳边传来了见一毫不遮掩的沾着情欲的轻哼，这让展正希的脑袋里一炸，绝望的发现手中的阴茎就这样颤抖的站了起来。  
搞卵！（完蛋）

14.

“四十七，还有三分钟”贺天低头对着展正希说着，沙哑的声音此刻消去了痞气，轻声柔和的让人不可置信。  
闭嘴！！！  
展正希在心中爆吼，一滴汗液顺着额角滴落。常温的水，现在让人感觉无比燥热。  
见一写满情欲的脸上，不可察觉的勾起了一丝狡黠的笑，但很快就消去。  
他加快了手中的动作，半眯的眼睛里，全映着展正希。  
来我怀里，让我吻你，让我进入你，  
我的黎明。

15.

当见一梗着脖子，发出一声闷哼时——  
射的却是展正希。  
第三次略显稀薄的精液，就这样直射进了水中，就像赶鸭上架一般，急急冲了一小段，就懒洋洋的飘在水中。  
贺天从背后接住了就要软在水中的展正希，高潮带来的乏力，比心理打击带来的要小得多，将手从他的肩下穿过，让人靠在自己胸前，抬着手腕举在展正希眼前，生怕他看不清表盘样：“十点四十九分二十一秒”，低头舔了舔仍看着水面发愣的人，调侃的说道；“我看见了好多好多小小狮子在游泳”

16．

 

“别窃我胜利的果实！”见一滑进水中，像个被抢了糖果的男孩，急急的来到了展正希身旁。“展——”  
“啪”  
清脆的巴掌声，在见一的脸颊上响起。带着水珠，让见一白皙的脸上留下一个鲜红的手印。  
这让他们都吃了一惊。

17．

贺天的反应很快，但展正希总是太能带给人意外。  
看着在贺天钳制下红着眼的展正希，见一鼓了一下被打到发麻的脸颊。像是在回味这一掌的力道。  
“贺天我有点担心以后满足不了他，射了三次还那么有精神”  
“没事，我们这不还一次没射吗~”

————TBC——————

你说什么？你说这不是你认识的见一？不是你认识的展正希？不是你认识的贺天？  
噢 别闹了 你只是还没见过十年后的他们【有你这样借口的吗！！！

既然是脑补，就顺着脑走了 边写边扯 扯到奴隶制时我也是被自己吓哭了= = …  
还好这篇没多少人看 Orz 不然我也是不敢放出了….

以后再改吧 TvT


End file.
